The request is for salaries of research staff and for core equipment and services in the new Parvin Cancer Research Laboratories at UCLA. Construction of these laboratories will start in the fall of 1973, funded 59% by the National Cancer Institute with the balance from the Parvin Foundation and UCLA. The Laboratories will occupy one-half of the space, 33,500 net square feet, in the new Molecular Biology Institute (MBI). The Parvin Laboratories will provide space for development of a research program in molecular oncology, including molecular approaches to control of replication and development in nonmalignant cells, structural and metabolic properties of cancer cells, and induction and control of cancer. Plans call for 6 present professors with cancer research programs to move to the laboratories. Full development of the laboratories will allow recruitment of 8 new professorial staff, including a Head of the Parvin Cancer Research Laboratories. The major portion of the present request is for part of the salaries for this new cancer research staff. The request is phased over 3 years, starting in Sept. 1974, one year prior to occupancy of the building. The present request will provide only a portion of the anticipated needs for full operation of the laboratories. Additional support requests will depend on progress in staffing and research. The basic cancer research programs will be strengthened by the supporting activities of other research programs in the Molecular Biology Institute, and the strong academic interrelations with the Departments of Bacteriology, Biology, Biological Chemistry, Chemistry, Medicine, and Microbiology and Immunology in the College of Letters and Science and the Medical School. Plans have been intermeshed with the potential development of a Cancer Center at UCLA.